girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
PM15
"The Great Detective VS Phantomi Diamond!" (名探偵ＶＳファントミダイヤ！; Meitantei VS Fantomi Daiya!) is the 15th episode of Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! and the 117th episode in the Girls x Heroine series. Seira and the others work together as four to bring back the Ikenaier's uncool hearts. Seira finally approves of Kokomi and the others and thinks it's good to have companions, but Seira seems to have a secret. Seira heads towards the detective agency. Seira reveals her secret. Her father is the famous Phantom Thief with tweny faces. Her grandfather is a Phantom Thief with forty faces and her great-grandfather is a Phantom Thief with sixty faces. Her father had his diguise exposed because he sneezed and lost his wig. After using pepper to practice and successfully holding in a sneeze 1000 times, the Phantomi Dial chose her. She still needs to become a thief worthy of her father's name. Kokomi and the others encourage her and ask her to join, but she says she must become worthy alone. Seira is in a large and mostly empty room, most likely her house. She tells her father's portrait that she will definitely reclaim "it" when a woman, possibly her mom, enters. She compliments Seira for improving her skills as she somehow disappeared from the room. She thanks her with a smile, and somehow reenters the room. She asks Seira why she doesn't play with her friends, but she answers that she doesn't need friends because her father became a famous thief alone. The woman wonders out loud if that's why he was caught by that famous detective. Seira wants revenge on detective Kogoro Akechi. She uses kikoeru key and hears his phone order for a lot of soba. Next she uses hensou key and disguises herself as a food delivery man. She delivers the soba to his office and steals a key from his desk drawer. He may have noticed, but he simply tells her that the soba is delicious, so maybe he didn't. She gives the secretary dessert then causes a power outage with a snap of her fingers and sneaks away before the power returns. She uses the key and finds her father's wig in a different room but before she can reclaim it, Detective Abekobe reverse arrests Kogoro for this crime: "Seemingly everyday you encounter incidents and with only one glance you can deduce the culprit!" He becomes "nazotokainaiya." Seira considers the wig but ultimately decides to transform into Phantomi Diamond and save him. He combines his detective skills with his uncool heart and starts haunting her with harsh words. "You have no friends. You act tough to hide your loneliness. You've always been by yourself so you don't know how to make companions. You're lying to yourself by saying you don't need friends! You are unworthy as a phantom thief." The words continue and attack her from all angles. She falls to the floor and is ready to give up but she suddenly remembers Kokomi's encouragement. Knowing that they believe in her helps her believe in herself. She stands up again and her strong words push him back. "I can become a worthy phantom thief! I can!" She uses her Phantomi Trick and saves his uncool heart. He falls asleep. She returns to the wig but sneezes, causing Kogoro to wake up. He explains that the wig belonged to his rival. Even though they had different positions and views, by accepting each other as worthy rivals they became stronger. She starts to leave. He asks her if she doesn't want to reclaim the wig, but she answers that she reclaimed something more important. She turns back into Seira and arrives at the Sweets Cafe door. She takes a deep breath to work up her courage before entering. She asks the girls why they became PhantoMirage. Kokomi loves to see people smile. She sees many smiles when she helps people as PhantoMirage. Yotsuba wanted to protect her little sister Nanoha, but now she wants to protect everyone. Saki thinks Phantomirage is cute and fun for everyone. Seira sees that everyone has different views but they still work together as Phantomi. She considers this worthy. They all smile and the four of them put their hands and rings together. The Reverse Police suddenly hear fireworks outside their office door. * Seira's father is the famous Phantom Thief with twenty faces. * He was caught by the famous detective Kogoro Akechi because he sneezed and lost his wig. * The Phantomi Dial chose Seira after she succesffuly practiced holding in a sneeze 1000 times. * She believed that she had to become a thief worthy of her father's name by acting alone, but realizes she's stronger if she has friends. * She becomes friends and officially joins Phantomirage. Phantomirage! # Kokomi Sakurai # Saki Asumi # Yotsuba Shizuki # Seira Kureha Reverse Police # Detective Abekobe # Officer Magyaku # Chief Gyanne Others # Kumachi # Phandy Narrator # Toshiyuki Toyonaga Category:Phantomirage Episodes